Sonic Fights Robotnik 8: No More Hedgehogs
by SonicFan2010
Summary: Sonic returned to Mobius after being away for 10 years. Can the Freedom Fighters defeat the newest robot menace? Based in the Satam universe.


**AUTHORS NOTES: Sonicfan here, you might be wondering whats going on in this story! well it could be because it continues a sonic continutity where the last story was written in 2000. So why now? SEGS wants to make an retro style sonic game called Project Needmouse at the time of this writing. I thought this is a great time to continue the Sonic Fights Robotnik series! The last story in the series is Shadowfox part III, but don't worry if you never read it because this story is written in a way you can understand whats going on even if you havent read the other parts. Woah long authors notes so without furhter adu, here it is...**

**--LEGAL STUFF-  
Sonic is copyrighted sega, other characters are copyright ther respective owners, fanfict characters Commander Packbell by Serenthia Drafwood, Vison LORD of PEZ by Pat Cardon Jr.. Chris Petriccu by Keith Askland and Davey-Kins Foxfire as himself! Used without persmission this story does not reflect the options of SEGA and Sonicfan does not imply ownership of the characters. Don't sell this story for money. Archie comics and sega can use this stuff for their games/comics if they want.  
--END OF LEFAL STUFF---**

**I'll add one more thing, a warning, this could be Sonic's DARKEST adventure yet.**

**

* * *

  
**

Commander Packbell, Robotnik's ultimate war machine. An android made to kill the freedom fighters, his AI was so advanced Robotnik was afraid of him now.

Sonic looked at commander packbell in the shadows "FIGHT ME PACKBEL!!" he yelled

Pakcbell appeared! "You see my upgrades! I am now ULTIMATE PACKBELL!!"

The battle took place...

Sonic had a chaos emerald

Packbell used his emerald to blast sonic with chaos energy but sonic blasted back! KRACOW!! BOOOOM!

The light was saw all over Mobius...

But what happend to Sonic?

* * *

**SONIC FIGHTS ROBOTNIK 8**

** No More Hedgehogs**

** By Sonicfan, 2010**

* * *

*oof my head hurt*  
though Sonic where was he?  
I think Packbell must be dead!

This place is weird Its made of a weird crystal!!

Sonic saw a mysterios figure!~ who was it?? It was a fox he thought.

"Your awake sonic" said the fox "about time"

"yo dont call me slow mo" said Sonic

"..." replied the fox

"Wahts this stuff? Its crystal"

"Chaos crystal Sonic" said the jet black fox

"WH YAM I IN HERE?!" sonic yelled he was sounding a bit cray.

"Hold still and don't talk!" said a fox

BZZSERRD a lazer was cutting at Sonic !!

The crystal shatteerd. Sonic walked out. The fox had melded into the shadowy room. some kind of an old lab??

"Sonic it took awhile to find you"

"EXPLAIN WHATS HAPPENING!! This is mondo weird! Wheres Packbell???"

"Sonic during the fight with Packbell...you used a chaof blast"

the fox continued"and Packbell blased back with other chaos blast. The reaction was it trapped you in that chaos crystal...well..."

Sonic tapped his foot "i dont have time for a molasses stroy better pick up the pace bub!" sonic said impaitently

"sonic you will not like the answer i tell you but....it was 10 years ago"

"GUH!" sonic dropped open his jaw!

"It tok a long time to find you're body to bring you here and free you from the crytal but you are the only hope to save the planet" said shadowy fox figure

"YEAH i hear that all the time" said SOnic "wait 10 years OHHHH NOOOOO!!!!" said he the realization sinking in

The fox was leaving "wait!" yelled sonic "how do i save mobius"

"you should know.." said the fox diappearing

sonic kept walking down the dark tunnel his legs werent working, graduelly he remembered how to run, yeah..he knew how to JUICE he was Sonic the Hedgehog!

* * *

Sonic came out of some sewer pipe he was in a city that looked like....Mobotropilis?!?

He looked around it was green and looked like back inthe days of his youth....

Hmmm some SWAT bots, they could be the good kind. They are walking around not bothering the furries.

Well hold on, Sonic read a sign

WECOME TO PACKBELLTROPOLIS Home of robot and furry harmony!

"PACKBELL!!" sonic thought throught clenched teeth.

He looked around, spy eye cams everywhere. There were some posters

"Don't break the law you will be robotocized. THis is how we stop crime! Thanks! - President Packbell"

"WHAT KIND OF WORLD DID I COME INTO" Sonics brain yelled

He saw another one it was of Tails uncle Bob Prower

"WARNING: Bob Prower - Terrorist, affiliated with the Furry IRA. If you see him call the bot patrol. 100,000M reward"

(M - Mobiums the Mobius currency)

Enough of this it was time to juice jam and SLAM swatbots he thoguht. Then he saw a kid and a SWATbot. The kid was a porcupine wearing a cowboy hat. Sonic ran in for closer look.

"CITIZEN YOU ARE BEING APPREHENDED YOU NOT RESIST" droned the SWATbot "YOU HAVE COMITTED THE CRIME OF HAVING ILLEGAL MP3S ON YOUR MP3 PLAYER.

"not mine!" said the kid!

the robot droned on "DRRRRROOOOOONNNNEEEE MUST PROTECT IP. INFRINGING ON IMAGINARY PROPERTY IS A SERIOUS OFFENSE. YOU HAVE COMITTEDD THE CRIM REMOVE YOUR HAT FOR FACE SCAN IDENTIFICATION!!!!!!"

"no way you wack robot" said the kid kicking the bot!!

Sonic ran up to the bot "Yo lametron!" he said

the bot turned at sonic sonic died a spin dash! WHAMP!! the bots in a million peoces. "too cool" said sonic

"We gotta get outta here" said kid

"Woah woah lil bro who are you and wahts this bots pushing you around bunch of CRAP" said SOnic with a voice of fury

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN by my name is Speed. Speed the Porcupine"

"cool name bro" said Sonic. but then more bots were chasing sonic spin reved himself and speed away, Speed started runnin and jumping over benches and tables to get away.

20 swat bots surround them, no problem for sonic as he defeats them. a bot punches speed his hat falls off the bot uswes scanner on him!

BEEP BEEP IDENTIFIED

Sonci smashed the bot with a raging tornato blash!  
WABOOM!

"identify that" said sonic and a camera was filming him

"THiS " he said "is called KICKING BOT BUTT its what i do best!!!"

Speed got up and kept runing he was fast thoguht sonic but not as fast as me still hes pretty good!

hey wait "sonic said and follows

"Dam" said SPeed "my hate feel off and now they know who i am"

"woah woah woah woah slow down" said Sonic "bots are smashed who cares

"NO THERE GOIGN TO MY HOUSE TO ROBOTOCIZE MY FAMILY"

Sonic and Speed zoomed to speeds house but it was too late the house was now blowen to bits of chunk and rubble! a HUGE sign was there now

ATTENTION CRIMINAL FAMILY WHO LIVED HERE WAS ROBOTOCIZED BY ORDER OF PACKBELL FOR THE PUBLIC DAFETY!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried speed "WAhhhh nbo its not happening MOM DAD wahhh" speed in tears soonic said "Bro we will fight these bots come with me" Sonic was filled of a rage when his uncle was robotocized!

A few seconds later the SWAtbot monorail passed by

"uh oh" said Sonic there were swatbots shooting rockets at them from the windows of the monorail train! BOOM BKWAO!! BOOMMM BOMBOOMOMBMOBMOBBOMBMOMMO! Houses blwoing up around them!! Sonic and Speed ran way past fast until they were clear of the Monorail tack. Then Sonic said "Speed we have to go to Knothole"

"Whats knothole" said speed

"what you dont know? its our secret freedom fighter base in the great forest!" replyed Sonic

So they went but the dark day of Sonic's life had just began!!

* * *

The Great Forest Knothole Village

It was the usual grim day in Knowthole. The crows were yelling and the trees were rotting. The buildings of rusted metal looked like crap! Tails was playing video games in his hut as usual. Dulcy was fat aand watched tv all day. Bunnie was running her online cybersex business and Anotinee cried quitely in a corner. Sally started out the window being depressed.

and Sonic said woah and explaiend to speed about the true fredom fighters of the days past! First they saw Amy she was glad to see Sonic "oh hey there SOnic when did you come back! Ha ha let's have cybersex! or lets just YIFF my blue blur!"

"woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah Amy" said Sonic "uh i just got back after 10 years take it easy!"

Sonic JAMMED to Salys hut. Oepend the door. Sally look and thought it was a dream Sonic back after all these years????

"Sonic?....is it you???"

Sonic huggged Sally "its me Sal "  
but Sal was still depressed "not like even you can change things here"  
she cried "*cry* none of us can defeat Packbell no use trying we will stay here forever.! at least you back sonic"

Had sal lost the will to live? Sonic tried to explain the story but sal was in a emotional state of agnot! Sonic went to Tails hut

"Yo Yo!" he sad "Yo yo anybody here!"

Tails was playing Xobxo360. "Sonic?!?!?!?!"

Sonic and tails gave hi-5 but tales lacked the energy of his former self. Sonic found out he stays in the hut and hacks the computer systems for communication free from the Packbell regime.

S'o you see Sonic said Tails "Packbell controls all internet on Mobius. But we used a proxy but he made an anti-proxy. so i made an anti-anti-proxy. long story short now we use an anti-anti-anti-anti-anti-anti-anti-anti-anti-anti-proxy"

Sonic was irritated "TAILS MY SMALL BRO!!" he was yelling "In the good old days you'd just smash bot heads! what happened!"

Tails said "Sonic we can't do it anymore it's impossible"

Sonic punched the wall!

Just then Rotor opens the door and walks into the hut "Hey guys"

Sonic was shocked at the lack of style in rotor's entrace.

"I heard you were back Sonic"

got any cool invention rote said Sonic

"No Packbell used his Patent Dept. to steal them now i just make toys from rusty gears and sell them on the street."

"LAME LAME LAME!!!" sonic cant take much more

Bunnie and antone come in. Bunnie was derobotocized "Wo Bunnie you are lookin fantastic!" said Sonic

"Whah thank y'all sugah hawgh and it sho does come in handeh for mah cybahsex biz-nass! yyup!" replaied the Bunnie "I know what y'all thinkan but its how ah pays mah bills"

"OH COMEO N " screemed Sonic

Antonie came in and started whining in french Sonic kicked over the Xbox360 and it RROD and caught fire tials put it out with a mountain due.

"FOCK FOCK FOCK THIS!!" said Sonic "WHY IS EVERYBODYH GRRRRR " Sonic made a finger gun shot himself in the head PEWWWWW! he said and fell down on the couch

"Sonic it's like this" explained Tails

After you fought with Packbell we thought you were dead. We kept fighting Robotnik but 8 years ago he died from eating too many cheezburgers. Packbell as you know was upgraded with the super AI but he made more upgrades turning himself into the ultimate AI robot of all time. His plan was genius he started a business of crystal mines and made a ton of money. He opened more business eventually he had more money than anybody on the panet. So he bought the government and nobody noticed! He says robotocization is only for crimnals but theere are new laws made all the time to robotocize more people and they have to work in the crystal mines

"Well heck ya'll theres a lot of laws" said Bunnie "Some of em are no running fast and some of em are no wearin hats and some of em are no downloading a mp3 and some of em are no fun allowed (where applicable) and some of em are no chewin gum too laoud and heck y'all some of em aren't even laws at all!"

"Noot yeet zey are not ze law an-e-way" said Anotinne

Sonic said "dont tell me they have no hope! do the people rememebr the BLUE DUDE WITH THE TUDE??"

"Yeahhhh....well about that.." said Tails

Sonic tapped his foot "Im waaaaaaaaaating!"

"Packbell hired a guy named Yuji Naka to make games about you that suck. Everybody thinks you were lame and slow" said Tails

Sonic about burst a blood vein in rage. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHT!"

Tails said "Nick (name of Tails computer) activate reviews, file: Sonic the Hedgehog games, time: last 10 years"

Sonic watched in imges on the screen on 3/10, 0/10, worst game ever, worst event in history ever

"I'd rather fock a buffalo! I'd rather lick a donkes BUTT!!" scremed the Angry Furry Nerd

Sonic saw himself turn into a werehog and look for stupid gems and keyes. Sonic kissed a human princess! Then games about him crossed over into Arabian Nights and The Black Night and a Streetcar Named Desire and ...

"NO WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME!!!" yeleld sonic

"I fight for my friends!" said the SOnic on screen

Sonic punched the image which was a hologram and his fist went thru the air "Let's just watch Furry Beavis and Butthead"

I was canceled in 3671 (6 years ago relative time) said "tails"

"Could I jam to greenday at least!" sonic said He downloaded the newest greenday video.  
Rotor ran out of the hut saying "oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no"  
"guess you didn't see any Green Day for a while" warned Tails

Sonic cranked it ready for classic Walking Contradiction rock!!

Furry Greenday sang "I don't want anybody else! When I think about you I yiff myself oohh!!" then the lead singer yiffed himself on stage

Sonic had lost all will to live and fell through a coffee table

"uh sonic" said tails

"not now tails im want to swallow this table and die"

"sonic " but on the screen a message YOU DOWNLOADED THE ILLEGAL STUFF NOW PAY FOR YOUR CRIME - sincerely Packbell have a good day.  
"you forgot to use anti-anti-anti-

"SHUT THE FOCK UP TALE!"

JUST THEN ROTOS BREAKS DOWN THE WALL OF THE HUT!!!!!!

"sonic" he said "a SWAT MISSEL IS GOING TO HIT YOU!"

"great" said Sonic "save me from a world without Green Day"

Antoinne kicked sonic "AY YOU NEENCOMPEWP YEW NEED STOP ZEE WHININEEEG LEETLE BABYEE STUPPEED "

Just then Sonic got up! "Antoinee you did something besides run away and hide. Your right. It's time to fight this missile!!!"

Sonic looked at his watch exactly 3 seconds later the missel broke through the widnow!

"Right on schedule" said sonic

HE RAN AROUNF THE HUT LIKE A BLUE WIND! YEEAHHHH SONIC!!! SOnic jumped on the couch and used a couch cushiion as a shield from the missle! HE yelled "yo missle" "yourshoelace is untied!!" then we waved his finger in the missles face showing it 'tude! SOnics throws a jar of peanut butter on the missle "PEANUT BUTTER AND JAM TIME WITH THE JUICE!" he yells a battle cry to rally all to the cause!!

Tails was in the bathroom he was going to die he thoughT! "Tails! said sonic "the missle is confused now fight it with kung fu and throw it down the toilet!!"

"i havent dont kung fu in years!" repremanded tails

"uh oh " said SOnic and tails dived out of the way and the missle hits the room and EXPLODES SHHHADDDDBOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Sonc and tasil fly out in the air and fall 100 ft to earth!!

"my hut noooo!" said Tails

"Cool man!" said Sonic

Tails got mad until he ralized the joke from Sonic Fights RObotnik 6 he laughed a bit but was still mad about the hut.

"now what do you do tails! your home is gone this life canntot continue! it's time for freedom fighters to fight!" said Sonic

"But.. " said Tails

"You gonna play your computer games on that pile of ashen slop?!" spoke Sonic "WHAT DO YOU DO NOW TAILS ITS FIGHT PACKBELL OR DIE!"

Suddenly tails said "Sonic" and then "LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

They ran to sallys hut again, everybody else was there!

"Sal" said sonic "It's time to FIGHT PACKBELL"

Sally sighed. "No we have a good life here we can live without fighting"

"Fock you sally" said Tails

"You hear me I said FOCK YOU SALLY!"

Sally stared at him.

"FOCK"

"YOU"

"SALL.."

Sally kicked Tails into a bookshelf!

"Don't say that Tails its bad!"

Sonic grined

JUST THEN ROTOR INTENTIONALLY DIVES THROUGH THE ROOF OF THE HUT! He bounces off sallys bed into a pile of glass ornaments! Then he uses a portable flamethrower to torch the roof! "Look what I got to fight Packbell!"

Sal looked like she would KILL HIM! She runs over to Rotor and gets in his face glaring hard as a granite!! Then THEY DO THE SECRET FREEDOM FIGHTERS HANDSHAKE "OH YEAH!" said Sonic "LET'S DO IT TO IT" They both said "WAAAYAYYYYYYY PAST COOOOOL " yelled SOnic and Spin dashed the rest of the hut to death Sally punched Sonic in the face "Hey what!" said Sonic

* * *

Freedom Fighters Command Center

Sally was planning out the war against Pakcbells force. She gave the missions. Sonic's was to show the people the truth about him and teach them about speed and killing bots. Rotor needed to find Tails' Uncle Bob so they could get weapons and bombs. Bunnie would train Tails in kung-fu. Oh yeah and Speed Porcupine was introduced to the group as the newest member. Dulcy had to excersize

"But i dont wanna exercize i'm a BIG BEUTIFUL DRAGON why yall RACIST" Dulcy complained

"you Tv addicted bag of lard" said Sonic, yelling it

They got into a punch up that solved nothing, meanwhile the discussion came to power rings a few hours later.

"we gotta have power rings" said Soic

Uncle Chuck was here, but a robot?! "Power rings are important. Hi Soni boy!"

"Uncle chuck oh no you are a robot" said Sonic

"I got roboticized again" said uncle chuck "later i will get deropotocize i hope"

We"locst the power ring crystal" said Tails

"what how" said Sonic"

* * *

It was a flashback to 3 months ago

Tails was guarding the power ring pond. Just then a bat, she is beutiful! shows up

"Hi there Tails" she said

"GULP" said Tails. A sexy bat??

"My names Rouge..ooh thats a pretty crystal in the pond." she said

"No I'm g-g-g-g-g-guarding that" said Tiasl

And Rouge said "oooh you so cute" she kissed Tails on the nose. The funnny kiss?!? Tails said "DEEERRR DUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!" and he fainted and crashed into some drywall!! and was knocked out!!

"heh heh" sid Rouge as she stole our porwe ring crystal!

* * *

Back in the regular world

"Tails you need to learn to talk to girls!" said Sonic laghing

"I never was taught to do that!" said Tails "you were suppsoed to teach me before you disappear for 10 years!?"

Sonic said "no prob small tailed dude, we will do that later:"

And then, they heard a heartfelt plucking of a guitar. Somebody was outside signing.

He seems alone and silent

thoughts remain without an answer

Afraid and uninvited he slowly drifts away

Moved by desire and fear

Breaking delicate wings

Lifting shadows off a Dream once broken

She can turn a drop of water Into an ocean

Sonic ran outside it was Chris Petrucci (a raccoon)!! "YO yo" said Sonic. It had been 100 years they caught up on old times. "you can play your music to the Mobian people to inspire hope in the face of impossbile ods." suggested Sonic "Ok I will " said Chris.

"Such a beutiful song!" said Bookshire, he cried a bit.

"we have the missions now the battel beings! " said Sally

"all right!" went the crowd and clapped "clap clap clap! woo hoo!"

* * *

The Presidents Palace

background information: this was the Royal Palce and then the Death Egg before. Now its a dark showy building where Packbells evil goverment lives to torment the furs of Planet Moibus!

It was a dark day in Packbelltropolis and the badnicks were doing things like they usually do. Bots droned and guarded the stuff. The spy eyes spied on things. Yuji Naka wrote a dumb story about "Sonic Loves Princess Elisee!". Packbell watched tv and drank Oil Fizz (robot drink). The news was on

"i like the news its boring" said Packbell

DODODOOODODOODODO ITS MOBIUS NEWS

"G'day I'm Marine the Raccooon" said the ravoon girl newscaster. "In ah top story of thah day'e the crime of KICKEN BOT BUTT was comitter heah in Packbelltropolis. Crikey!"  
Packbell went hmmmmm

Cut to shot of SONIC

Packbell went EH?

destroying the robot "Oi its sad, shrewth!" said Marine "Bots are ah friends yea? tah criminel wot did this was some kinda er BLUE EDGEOG"  
And then it showed the shot of SONIC running around and SWAT bots went flying and SWAT cars in the air all over the place around sonic as he runs!!

Packbell was mad! Yuji Naka saw the real Sonic and said "That hedgehog sure is a"

PACKBELL INTERRUPTED "No don;t even say it!! HYou know the law: no jamming, no Greenday and especially NO walking contradiction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Packbell punched a chair fluf goes flying

he cont. "I HATE that song. Robotnik always made us do air guitar to it."

"Besidses, he is a runnning contradiction."

Marien said "In otha news Mountain Due was officially banned today for causing extreme-ism. bloody ell!"

"heh heh cool" said Pakcbell

But sonic was back packbells enemy he got on the computer and programmed in CHANGE SONIC FROM "PRIORITY DEaD" TO "PRIORITY ..... 1"  
Yuji said "sonics back after 10 years you dont make a big deal of it?"  
Packbell "I am the ultimate inteleact, I know all the moves sonic makes and jI set the trap for him" "HA HA HA"  
Yuji naka was puzzle by that. Packbell eats a chip!

* * *

SONICS STORY

The Great Woods Sonic for 5 weeks taught Speed the Porkuopine about how to run fast and do spin jumps and run in loops ad get items from TV's. He learned the story of this cool dude who was a orfan now like Sonic. Apapratnly his cowboy hat was owned by his grandfather, NACK THE WEASEAL? "I know that guy" said Sonic!

Sonic thought it was like when he trained Tials that long time ago. Als ohe tought Speed how to have tude.

"You have to say stuff liek JUCIE AND JAM PEANUT BUTTER ZOOM TO THE MAX PAST COOL CACTH YOU LATER ALLOGATER" said Sonic

Speed tried "Jam on bread"

"no " said noSic.

"Toast and the jam" said Speed

"try again"  
"Peanut butter in a jar we run fast"  
"ok lets work on that" said Sonic

One day they were walking down the street they sa a birthday party sonic was at the party but it was a guy in a fake Sonic suit so they went and sneaked in to get a better look at this sonic got mad at what he saw they fake sonic do.  
"duh huh hey kids im Sonic! "  
"yaaaaay " went the kids "I'm sonic i like to walk to the store and buy keys!"  
"the kids laughed "  
"Now I'll sing the sonic song" he pulled out a guitar. a lame fake one made of paper.  
Blue guy walks by

SOnic the Hedgehog

To slow for a eye

Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Sonic

He's a real fool

Sonic

He pees in the pool

Sonic

His games suck. When he sees bots he CRRRRYYYYY's

The real sonic heard this and was as angry as you are! He jumps over the fence punches his head around and throws him into the birthday cake (fake Sonic). The kids screamed like a whale dieing.  
"NOO U KILELD SONIC"  
10 kids cried so hard that the parents said shut up "I'm the real Sonic!" said real Sonic. He did the thumbs up!  
Kids boood He ran up the house and did a back flip and did a cool 720 spin standing still Not impressed they boood more Sonic said his true cool phraes "Way past cool! Jam with hte juice! I'm outta here bot butts!"  
Some whine kid said "No say something like the real sonic. THE POWER OF TRUE FRIENDSHIP!"  
"yaaay " wend those idiots "we want Chris Thorndyke!" said another dumbass littel kid Sonic pulled out his guitar Speed plugged in the amp and turned it up so they cant avoid the sound of Sonics song!  
YO YO YO

I'm Sonic

I've got the tude

Run past bots

Mach 152

I spin around and kill a billion bots

I talk real cool i have white socks

and red shoes

You are a bunch of stupid FOCKS

EAT SHET GO DIE (guitar solo)  
DUNNDUNDUUNNDN WEWELLYLY NYERRRR

Sonics song of hate toawrd dumb kids ruined the party and the kids were wineing."How inappropriate you should leave now sir!!" said a HUG bot.  
It was a lame scene until 50 SWATbot police cars show up at the house. SWATbot policeman comes out and drones DROROOOOONNEE THIS PARTY IS A VIOLATION OF THE ORIDINACE DRRROOOONNE WE MUST ROBOTOCIZE 5 OF YOU. VOLUNTEERS WELCOME ....HA....................HA...............HA.  
It sees sonic "rpiority one" it drones.  
Sonics response was kill every bot in less than 3 seconds. The kids amazed said sonc was thier true hero.

* * *

Sonic went to the computer store where bots buy food. WHABOOOM KALBLAMMOOO CRUNCHHHHHHHH!!! they blew it up

SHABLAMMMO! went a robot factory

Speed placed the bomb on the road HHOOAABOOOMM cars go flying many bots die

They go to Robot Coffee Place and throw coffee cups on the bots Sonci and Speed do the freedom fighter handshake theres a huge fight

KOW

VOOM

ZOOOOOOOK

VABOOOOOOOOOM

HOOHA'  
FFFWWUUUYHUUUUUUUBOOOMMM JJjjj

100 bots died that day a small number in comparison to other times

These events happened over the year it was an exciting year for Sonic.

* * *

TAILS AND BUNNIES STORY

Tails and Bunnie practice kung fu until Tails was good at it again then they had to go find the power ring Crystal. So 7 months later they go to find Rouge hideout after 4 months of looking they find it and go inside.

It's a house in a tree.

Rouge was taking a shower she came out and spinned around and had full clothes on.

"Well thaws a neat track" said Bunnie

"y'awl bettah hand ova mah powah rang crastel or yah gonna get a beaten by howdy" said Bunnie

Rouge did kung fu ninja stuff it was impressive. Bunnie said "tails lats shaw her what kung few we knaws."

Rouge saw tails and in a sexy voice said "Ooo look its one hot hunk of FOX MAN my word"

"Aw shunk, y'all tryan a distract Tails with y'all big dumplins sugah?!" said Bunnie annoyed

Tails went "GUHHHDERPppd HUH HHUUUUHH UUGHHH"

Rouge's boobs jiggle so Tails jumps out a window.

"WELL PAINT MAH BARN, YA'LL DUN IT AGAIN" shouted Bunni

Bunnie does the kung fu stuff HHHAAAIIIIIIEIEEE they run and KABOOOOOOOMMM hit each other the fight is oNN!  
Bunnie 100 punches HEIHHIEHIEHYAYAYYAYAYY but tehre all blocked. Rouges kick was fast but not enoguh. Bunnie HHHOOOOOOII CHOW chop but it missed and hit a lamp! Rouge goes upside down and is on the ceiling bunnie cant do that so she does a spinning up kick! But then KWEEEEE HAAIIIIIIIIIIII this fight was so fast noone can see whats happening ZZEZaZOO! Bunnies punch hit Rouge punch both coollide and they explode into the walls breaking them. But the fight went on for a while then Rouge said "HEY SHUHGAH lets fly!"  
"YEE HAW you hillbily" she mocked bunnie . Bunnies furious They fly out a window Rouge drops Bunnie but what, oh wow bunnies ears are used to helicopter fly so they continue to fight i the air HAIHEIHAh ipunches and kickes hit so fast that the air was on fire. Basically the fight continued, Tails went back in grabbed the crystal and left.

* * *

ROTOR AND ANTOINES STORY

Rtor and Antoinne drove around in the freedom fighter van looking for uncle bob. Rotor dranks lots of coffee and Antoinne always wanted to listen to annoying songs on the radio. So there was a year of that and then one day they get to the robotic forest.

"The robotic forest. Analysis: a forest made of metal trees and the animals are robots. Rivers of acid too, bad news." said Rotor

"ZES ScARY PLACE I WANT TO GO ME MAISON BWE BWEE BWEE" said Antoine

"fine Ant, stay here and play with you're yiffy." said Rotor, allot of tension had developed during the boring days of driving and arguiking.

Antoinne followed after rotor this forrest was scary even for Rotor, dough. Robot wolves were chasing them! An intense escape happened and they hid under a giant bolt! The wolves luckily went away. Then a cave appeared. With a ROBOT BEAR?? uh oh! The brea has missile and machine guns. It attacked blowing up half the woods as the 2 hero's ran away. Every robot animal like squirrels that are bombs and birds that shoot lazers are surrounding them.

Them boom!

BANG!

Explosive power of only 1 origin. "Uncle" Bob Prower and his triple barrel shotgun. Rotor and Antione saw: A crusty old gray fox, he was wearing a plaid shirt and a hat that said "Furry IRA". He spinned around shooting the shotgun until all enemies were dead!

"OOOOOOH ZOO SCAREEYY AMEENALS OOOH NOOOOOOOO" said Antoinne

Uncle Bob was jumping up and down yelled "OH FOCKIN SHUT YA MOUTH LAD YE GANNA TELL TEH ROBITS WHAR WE IS OCH!!!"

So quietly they wend down the path (metal) to Bob's trailer it was decked out with full body armor and turrets.

"Ach lads what ye doin har?" said bob

rotor explained the story etc

"OY I BEEN WAIT FUR THIS DAE!" exclaimed Bob then he put on a Korn record and did air bagpipes. Then Bob had to sit down 1/2 way thru the song.

"Something wrong Bob?" Rotored

"nay" said the harty soul. He pushed a button. A wall turns around and they see eneough explosives to blow up a metric fockton of robot butts.

"for 10 yars i been buildin thar bombs fur blowin the Packbell focker to a robot grave."

Rotor looked at the calendar. He panicked. The attack was in 1 hour!!!

Uncle Bob had some old motorcycles but no gas so they filled the tanks with Mountain Due which had the same properties.

* * *

SALLYS AND DULCYS STORY

Not much to this one, Sally made plans and Dulcy ran on the treadmill, Dulcy finally flew again everyone was prod.

* * *

KNOTHOLE VILGE

The day of attack

Finally after a long year of waiting it was time to fight packbell wit hthe biggest attack ever on mobius. "yaaaasa" went a crowd of people.  
Sally gave the speech "So today it has come and our time is here to bring down the evil Cmdr Packbell"

That crowd was going crazy they cant containe it after this! "YEEAH!"

To explain what was happening, every animal furry pn Mobius had come to this battle! The Freedom Fighters spread the word on the furry Internet and wth posters like "PackSMELL is a lamebot" and "Robots can FOCK OFF". They made people hate those badnicks now every called them buttbuts the robotds felt not safe anymore!

Sally explained the plan. They will go to Packbell Central Station to protest. But also bring wepons (water ballooons and paintball guns) to fight the robot army. The crowd calaped, everybody was there, except Rotor and Antonnie??

"They must be late" said Uncle Chock

"No time to wait they'll be here" said Sonic. Then he gave a speech it was awesome.

"YO Mobian dudes! Today it's time to fight SWATbutts again. Well I say YEAH BRING IT BOT SCUM! The tree of freedom needs to be watered with ROBOT BLOOD! AL RIGHT!"

Then speed JUMPED on the stage and scrame "JAM-A-DOODEL-DOO PAST COOL JUICE IN THE POOL BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER WOOOOHOO"

The crowd exploded! They all ran to the location!

* * *

Packebell Staton Square

The army of righteous furs arrived the bots cannot comprehend the size of thie event! They drone and stand there! The crowd is booooing packbell. They are holding sign that say "SMASH ALL RO-BUTTS". Over 6 bILLION angry furrys. Woah!

Theres this giant 10000000 inch TV with Packbelly's UGLY MUG on it!

"No stop that!" he commands! "Go home! You will be roboticized! Take you're hats off so the bots can find out who you are and robotocize you! Right now! GRRRR!"

All of them were wearings HATS! They started to burn down the gigantic sign that said "NO HATS ALLOWD"

"NO DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Packbell on TV

The crowd threw cans and bricks at the bots. The bots hated it! The crowd laughed at themM~!!!!!!

SWATbot secruity police get there batons out ready to beat heads!~ SONIC AND TAILS and the freedom fighters BUST ONTO THE SCENE!!!!

"YO PETTRUCI TIME TO JAM IT" explowed Sonic

Chris Petrruci was with this huge set of speakers over 200ft high! He plugged the cable into his watch (note: Chris Petrruci loves anykind of computer gizmos, especially audio. His wrist computer has all of his home planet (Earth's) greatest music)  
"Computer- set volume to 200%. Override safety lock. Play file, you know what one"

just then the wave of sound was bigger than an earthquck

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Guitars rang out the bots heads cound't takwe it some of them just fal over and burn!  
The Drums BUSTED WAVES OF DEADLY SOUND and then.....

DO AS I SAY NOT AS I DO BECAUSE THE SHETS SO DEEP YOU CANT RUN AWAY

I BEG TO DIFFIR ON THE CONTRAR AGREE WITH EVERY WORD THAT YA SAY

TALK IS CHEEP AND LIES ARE EXPENSIVE

MY WALLETS FAT AND SO I S MY HEAD!  
HOT AND RUN AND ILL HIT YOU AGAIN

I'M SMART AS BUT I'M PLAYIN DUMB!!!

The crowd was blowing their mind its incredible!! They started running at bots and punching them bots hit back its turning to a bloodbath pretty soon!

STANDARS SET AND BROKEN ALL THE TIME

CONTROL THE CHAOS BEHIND A GUN

CALL IT AS IS SEE IT EVEN IF

I WAS BORN DEAD BLIND AND DUMB

LOSERS WINNIN BIG ON THE LOTTERY!  
REHAB REJECTS STILL SNIFFING GLUE

CONSTRAND REFBUTATION WITH MYSELF

I'M A VICTIM OF CATCH-22

SWATbot cars and tanks arrive and spray them with the hose shooting MEGA-MUCK!! The Robotocizer trucks are here! The crows just hit harder!

I HAVE NO BELIEF

BUT I BELIEVE I'M A

-----WALKING CONTRADICTION-  
AND I AIN'T GOT NOT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The giant TV !!!! Exploded From the JAM!!!!!!! THE CROWD JAMMED AND FOUGHT ROBOTS AND DID JUMPS AND FLIPS AND KICKED BOTS HAHHHHAHAHH

* * *

Packbellty Base

Pakbell saw his TV explode and it explodes BBAAAAMMMMM in there 2 he goes FLYING in the air through 5 SOLID MARBLE WALLS into the bathroom and his head goes in the toilet!! "ohohohohohohohhoho" laughs Yujinakd Packbell with no time for jokes CRUNCHES the toilet with 1 hand!  
Calmly says "Yji want to be robotocized..l.......then yells SWAT BOTS ATTACK ALL FURRYS KILL ALL FURRYYS ESCIPICALLY SONIC SHOOTOOO LAZER GUNS IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

outside

BOTS FIRIN LASERS ALL OVER THE PLACE PWPEWPPEPWPWEPWPEPW!  
THE CROWD JSUT RAN AROUND JAMMING AND FIGHTING Sally gave the order "ATTACk WIT HWEAPONS!"  
They pull out the water bloons and throw them at bots SSHHHHAAAAAPPPPP bots get all wet and die!! The shoot paintballs guns RATRATRTATTARTATRATRTARTAT BOTs are sprayed with paint and can't see btu SONIC IS THERE SPINN AROUND LIKIE A HEDGEHOG NUCLEAAR BLAST KILLIN EVERY BOT AND THEN SSOME!  
Speed attacks at the bots wiht SPEED KICK SLICE DASH!! WELNNNNNNN!!! BOM!  
Crowd attacks robots and they collide! BABOOOOON!  
A mysterious hedgehog named Shadows was there 2, mostly watching. "hmph!" he says. Shadow killed a couple of bots then got bored and left. Sonic does SHOSE OF SONIC SPEED in a bots HEAD!! BBBBOOOOOOOOOJJJJ!  
Tails goes HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE WIIIIIEEEEE he grabs 2 bots batons kills them and BIP BAP BOP kills 1000!! SWAtbots grabs 2 more battons with his tails and IS SPIING LIKE THE KUNG FU MASTER killing SWATbots and stuff!! A PILE OF BOT CORPSES IS BUILDING UNDER HIS FEET LIKE 10000000 ROBOTS HIGH!  
SONIC jsut turned the robots to SLUDJE

* * *

A Road somewhere

ROTORS AND ANTONIE AND UNCLE BOB RODE DOWN THE HIWAY AT 50000 MILES PER HOUR IN A MOTORCYCLESS!!! !!!! CAts are jumping off the roads and trucks just burst into bolts. EXPLODING FROM THE SONIC BOOOM OF BIKES FUELD BUY MOUNTAIN DUE!  
"Good gas" yelled rotor and a ptrol of 90 hover units sees them! LASER FIRE BLASTING ACTION THEY JUMP OFF A BIDGE AND HIT THE ROAD AGIN!!! The hoverunits hit the bridge and it colapses! "ZZZOOOOGY!!!" cries antoinne but Uncle BOb "SHOT ROBOTS WITH HIS SHOT GUN:"  
They were carrying the bombs too in a backpack.  
A blockade of SWAT cars appear! 50000 robots go DRRRRRRRRROOOOMMMMMMEEEEE... Bob shoots a board it turns in a ramp they aim for it JUMP ALL THOSE BOTS IN SLOW MOTION WHILE Bob shoots them all !!!! Every bot is now dust!  
BOOM THEY GO THRU A WINDOW there in the bot apartment building KILLING EVERY BOT IN SIGHT 10 seconds later they EXPLODE out the laundry chute and are going past a Robotic Dunk and Donuts Rotor stops to get coffe bob says FOCK 1000 times then eats a donut! They shot a missile at the donut place it then bakes in flame. They take a shortcut through the tunnel and Bob tosses 1 bomb... 50 MEGATON EXPLOSION the parade of bot police cars chasing them melts to mush!!!!the tunnel collapses bots cry at the trgedy while our hero's laugh heartily HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAAHA They run over a bot newspaper boy then filly are at the bridge to the BIG BATTLE at Packbell Swuare suddently a BEE-BOT BOMBS the brideg HOOOOOOOOOKKAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA XOOOK!!! Theres not bridge now !! Nobody has a plan! except antoine "Whel zees one time i zee when in le France. Do zee 'oh you say "POP LE WHEELIE" on zsee water while going ze fastest and you can stay on zee sourface"  
"OCH WE GOT NAY BETTAR PLAN" said Bob reluctently So they zoom up the bikes and are on the water! Doing a wheely!! YEEAHHHOO! They had to go just 50 miels!! "We can do it!!" said Rotor.  
They almost are there then!!!! Antionnes bike sinks! He jumps off but the bombs sink to the bottom of Great Lake!  
"FFFFFOOOOOCCCCCKKK"" yells Uncle Bob!

* * *

tails was in the air and he saw them! He runs to Boat Harbor!

He seesthem "Our bombs are sunk!" sayd Rotor

"NO THEY CAN'T BE ITS OUR ONLY WAY TO WIN" said Tails.

Marine was tehre doing a news report "Crikey mate, this battle ahs really big i hope the freedah fightahs can win becoz BOTS AH ARSES!!" she says to the Camara.

Then sees Tails and gang. "Oy theah mate, wot happen heah?" she said

Tales loked at the cute raccoon girl but was like, hey wait we have to save the bombs so was not distracted anymore and said "Yo the bombs are in the water we can't get them"  
"WE FOCKED!" yelled Uncle Bob "Quite bob!" said Tails.

They were fighting now but Marine interrupts that waste of time.

"Matey I can git tham" said Marine

"HOW what are you saying ????" Tails inquires

"I can 'old me breath for 20 minutes, shrewth!" said she

"????????" went Tails

"Me name aint marine fer nuttin', I is half dolfin, shrewth!" she said "Me fatha was a dolfin"

Antionne pretty much choked on a fish while bob and rotor did nothing. "Your our only hope" said Tails!  
Marine dives down to the ocean, using her tail as a submarine propellar!

* * *

10 min later Mrine has the bombs and swims up. But 19:59 later is still not back! Tails s worried and jum,ps in to the resuce. He sees Marine trapped by a METAL OCTOMONSTER! (shrewth!). But shes OUT OF AIR ALMOST!!! Tails dont know what he can do ad Marine was drowning in 5....4....3......2........1...! Tails sees a bubble fountain he picks one air bubble up and throws it to her SHE EATS IT JUST IN TIME!  
But now what? Well taile fights the ocotomonster with kung-fu until marine is dropped then she does MEGAWEHIRPOOL with her tail sending it downriver. They swim back up and gasp loudly HHHUUAHAAAAAHHUHHH

"How annoying!" glared Shadow. Then walked away.  
"Whos that" said Rotor making a note of it.  
"Woggy Tails, thah was way pest the cool mate!" she said and KISSED HIM ON THE NOSE THE FUNNY KIS!  
But Tails played it cool, he learned the lesson from sonic. "Yo this is how you do a funyn kiss baby" he said. Romanticly he embraced and kised her!!!! ITS COOL!!!! Tails is a man today.

* * *

Packbell Stations Squart

Bot blasting action and the greatest battle of all time.  
But freedom team took heavy looses. The street was covered in dead furrys blood now. But dead robots too. Tails and friends arrive with bombs! Sonic spins killing a regiment of 50000000000000 SWAT butts! (exaggerated)  
Uncle Bob plants a bomb. BEEP BEEP BOOM! A skyscraper collapses on the robot menaces!! "YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHOOOOO JUICE IN THE PEANUTS!" yells SOnic.  
Speaking of cool stuff, the Wolf Pack was there"  
"Yo loopy!" said sonic to Lupe "YIYIYIYIYIYIYI" went the wolfs shooting arrows at the BEE-BOTS! BOMBS EXPLODING BUILDINGS GOING UP IN FLAME BOTS CRUSHED UNDER FURRY PAWS ACTION NOBODY HAD SEEN IN THE HISTORY OF THE WOLRD UNTIL TODAY!  
Chris Petrucci now said "Computer, song, Metropolis pt. I, music only" Then he was singing the AWESOME song wile keeping bots at bay with a laser rifle!!!

~There's no more freedom The both of you will be confined to this mind ~

~I was told there's miracle for each day that I try ~

BLLLAAAAAMMMM DROOOOOONNNNEEEE BOOP went some bots

Antoinee gave orders as he was a commader in the Franch army. "You go zere and you attack zees bots ove zeher et Mees Boonie Raboat.." he said to Bunnei "Whats mah ordahs SUGER" she said She looked at antoinee and THEY kiss passionately!! It is romantic!  
(they were lovers the whole time)  
"Ok BONIE, " said Antoine "Lets FOCK ZEM UP"  
"RAGHT!" said Bunnie They atacked more.

The song continued more intensely Bookshire cheered!!

~I was told there's miracle for each day that I try I was told there's a new love that's born for each one that has died I was told there'd be no one to call on when I feel alone and afraid I was told if you dream of the next world You'll find yourself swimming in a lake of FIIIRREEEE~

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM HALF THE CITY BURSTS INTO FLAMES AT THAT MOMNET, GOOD TIMING.

~As a child!!!!!!!!!! I thought I could live without pain!!!!!!!!!! without sorrow!  
As a man!!!!!!!!!! I've found it's all caught up with me!!!!  
I'm asleep yet I'm so afraid !!!!

DUNNUUN DUUN DUUN WIDDLY WIDDLYD WIDYDIDIDLY

So intense it was like 50 world war 2's. Some bots lost their minds and just did air guitar, jamming themselves to daeath.

Rotor hacks a vending machine! Mountain Due comes out!! Sonic slames one for energy to fight bots! Rotor sprays Due on the crowd!!! ITS INSANE!  
Tails tired of kung fu pulls out 2 mp5's and slides on a puddle of mountain due, underneath bots blasting them then flanked the army from beind and kills them as he breakdances while shooting (woah.  
Some little girl skunk was praying! Everybody dide! She was pinned against a wall by an angry SMASHbot! "DROOOOONNNE SMASHIN TIME!!" Just then a beam of INTENSE :IGHJT SMASHED THE SKY AND IT WAS

"It's me, The Lord"  
"LORD OF PEZ that is!"  
The bot scans! ERRRP! ILLEGAL NARCOTIC --PEZ-- DETECTED... TER-MI-NATE. Vision LORD OF PEZ was this red fox wearing a rainbow trenchcoat. The throws PEZ dust in the robots face. The bot is choking then HE PUNCHES INTO THE BOT it FLAMES INTO DUST!!!! "Apsoposididdalootly at your service" he says then gives the kid an pez dispenser.

Chris Petrucci changes songs again. Sandra Nightweaver shows up to do the vocals for this one bcause she's a good opera singer.

(Nightwish - Fantasmic)

~*~ Wish upon a star

No matter who you are

The second star to the right

Harbinger`s gate

Beyond the boundaries

Blossom ballet

In the great wide somewhere

Wish upon a star

Believe in will

The realm of the king of fantasy

The master of the tale-like lore The way to kingdom I adore Where the warrior`s heart is pure Where the stories will come true ~*~

Shaodw said "This is a war!! not a concert!!" But everybody couldnt hear him over the explosisons and loud jamming.  
The battle rages on for another 6 hours while Speed Porcupine had an idea to steal a blimp for air a ttacks. He dodges falling buildings while running to the football stadium. Sonic follows! It's ROBOT BOWL XXLXI!! Sonic fought bots in the stands whiel Speed was chased down the field by EVERY TEAM IN THE ROBOT FOOTBALL LEAGUE!! He gets to the end zone and IS TACKLED BY AT LEAST 400 TONS OF HEAVY MEDAL!!!!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEDD!!" sonic angusly crid!  
He did a powerful spin dash thru the metal. He saw Speed! CRUSHED!!! NOOO THIS cannot be!  
"ook my legs" said Speed in pain

"NO BRO COME ON BRO IT'LL BE ALRIGHT"  
"I cant feel my legs noooooooo" cried speed

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGG!" moaned Sponc in tears

* * *

qucikyl Sonic ran across the battlefiddle carrying Speed he dodged burning airplanes and the aircraft carrier now parked here. He ran to Bookshires feild hospital.

"I'm afraid there is no way to fix his legs SOnic!" yelled Bookshare!

Sonics fury burned like the eternal flame, he grabbed Power rings, all 10 he was carrying and JUCIED LIKE NEVER BEFORE!!!!!! HE WAS THE SONIC WARRIOR!!! He did a MIGHTY SONIC SPIN TORNADO that was the size of the entire city the bots sucked into it and blew up!!!!!!!!!!! The buildings were now crushed greavel!!! Sonic walks into Packbells palace for the FINAL FIGHT!!

* * *

Packbells Evil Palace

Sonic strolled down the hallway angrily. He saw pictures of bot "hero's". He punches them with all his mite. He gets in the elevator and goes to the top floor. Opens a huge wood door and sees...

The senate of mobius! All furries, not robots.

"What are you doing here???" said an old rabbit guy

"Yo yo get outta my way I need to go to the final boss room" said Sonic

"Hurp hip I sAY ye shall not pass" went the robot "your illegal to be here now SCRAM!"

"stop helping Packbell he hates furrys!" yelled Sonic in the rabbits FACE!

"Hear hear, we are a democracy unless you're a lobbyist you can't tell us what to do hear hear" said rabbit

"Sonic said 'SHUT UP GET OUT MY WAY"

"no you lobby us Hedgehog give us moneyh and presents like the robots do."

sonic had an idea "Yo dude I will lobby you!" he tricked

"Hear har now it's more like it" went the rabbit

SONIC THROWS THE RABBIT THRU THE FLOOR INTO THE LOBY!!!

"arg" said the old man rabbit with his broken spine

THE REST OF THE CORUPT SENATE POUNDED DESKS IN ANGER!!! "HEAR YE HEAR YE" they yelled and threw paper at the blue dude with the tud. Some shook there fists and waved pens!

"STAND DOWN CORRUPT GOVERMENT DUDES!" said sonic impassioned

"NAY NAY NAY! we shall not! " said a wrintky rhino

"Give us donation!" said mangy bird

"We want free dinner" said a fat disgusting wale.

Sonic threw an old dude out the gaint window CRALK!!! He fell down to his death in front of Princess SAlly she wondered how that aws happening!

They all boooood, boood loud now some threw pens.

Then bob Porwer walked in. "yo bob said Soic" but bob ignored him anyways.

Bob looked angryer than ever. The old guys keept booting and throwing junk.  
"Ye fockers" he said "Ye FOCKERS! Ach....I waited me whole life far this...ye wer the whole reason ah joined the Furry IRA in tha first place....ye started the graet war...and then...now ye team up with ah ROBOT ..I CANNAE FOCKIN BELIEVE YE"  
Bobs speach made Sonic watch in awe They threw more paper and now staplers. All anybody could hear was "BOO BOOO BOOO BOOO BOOO!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside garbage and dead bots was everywhere.

Antoinne gave a song suggestion to Cris Patrucki.

He look at antoinee weird

"OH JOOST POLAY EEET!" growled Antonnie

Lame music beeped and Antoinne did the stupidest dance of all time

* * *

back inside

Bob was about to rant more then heard what was coming from outsdie.

**You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

BOB IS NOW ANGRY MORE THAN HE COULD BE, he pulls out 2 SAWED OFF TRIPPLE BARREL SHOTGUNS!  
He jumps thru the air firin off shotgun blowing up heads of the senaters!! He rotates around getting headshots and blows off theres arms and legs too!

**'Cause they'd fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare

(antoine did the worst air guitar ever here)

I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems**

UNCLE BOB DIVED THROUGH THE AIR UPSIDE DOWN KILLING 2 GUYS AT THE SAME TIME WITH GUNS!!! Sonic filmed it on his cellphone in supa-slow-mode vision and it looked like a movie by Furry john Woo!  
"WAY PAST COOOOL!" sonic cheered More guys were dying one THREW a heavy paperweigh at Bob sonic Jumps in to dedfend YUUUUUAAHHHHHGGGGG a last minute catch saved the angry fox!!!!

*'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed A disco ball is just hanging by a thread** (antoinee kept SUCKING)

Uncle bob goes hardcore shooting 10 shells a second Sonic is tackled by a big fat ape! Sonic throws him off ands spin blades it to death in a shower of blood and bone!  
Now sonic is helping out "WAAHHHOOOo " hes a blue death bluer SPIIN DASH OLD DUDES IN HALF WHILE JUCIN and then Bob is hanging upside-down from the chandelier killing guys all over the place in the bloody masssacer!!!!!

**I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep*  
(people outside booood antoine)

(including the fat wahle who got thrown out the window he was dieng but hee bood cuz antoinee was so bad)

Finallt Tails HAI-KEE knocks out Chris Pettrucii with a kungo-fu chop

"Sorry i had to do it" he says. crowd laughs "ha ha ha"

Inside EVERYVOBDY IS DEAD. (except Sonic and Uncle Bob)  
Bob salls over "fock" he said

Sonic said "COOL BOB!" and about to SLAP 5 but Bob COULDN'T GET UP?  
"errrg" he said

"Yo bob what wrong" said Sonic

"ach...oog" went bob then he told sonic "Ach ....Soonac boyee..Ahm not even supposed to be alahve right naw....ach...COUGH...ah used the choas emerald power to stah alive until ah could keel these guys and save..COOF...Mobiahs....uughhh..but now i canna live longah..tell tails..that .....oof oog" and with that Bob faded from the world. Dead.  
So much emotion sonic WEPT "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! BOB!! OH NOOOOOOOO!! *WAH*"  
The blue dude cried?? Yeah it happened even he was so sad at this!

* * *

Finally the Packbell Control Room

It felt like 50 years the battle was so long. Sonic walked in oh look here's Yuji Naka!

"Hohohohoho my son how are oyu! hohohhohohoho" said Yuji

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!" yelled Sonic

"hohoho I create you Sonic hohoh" then he pulls out a Dreemcast controller and makes sonic run into a wall!  
"HEH" said Packebll.  
Sonic ran into more walls and ate ROCK WALL. It was out of Sonics control!  
"SONIC ho ho ho. now that we are together we can make games about you romancing a human princess ohohoho i am a genius! hoho and fight the final enemy , GOD the robot from SPACE lol."  
JUST THEN fortunately for sonic JUST THEN 2 SAMURAI GHOSTS APPREAR IN THE ROOM!  
WAHT!  
It's Naoto Oshima, and Hirokazu Yasuhara!! Sonics other creators!  
"YUUUUUUJIIIII" they yelled "We demand stoppage or we will have to samurai batllle in a deadly duel"  
"HOI" said Hirokyua

Yuji is jelous, "NO SONICS MINE" he lamely belted out.

They sword dule!! HOII HAI YA KLING CLANG CLUNK Yuj i is losing Its intesnse Yuji fight 2 guys he's a sword master!  
But they start to win!

Packbell is entertained and claps "Marvelous marvellus" he said

Yuji uses a HOLY BOMB!! pn the ghosts they diappear "NOOOOOOOooooooo"  
"Now sonic ha ha..***BLAMMMMMMOOOO** SPLORK" Yuji's head was just shot off

By unknown sniper

"cool juice" said Sonic not even caring who did it.  
"SO....SONIC...YOU ARE HERE" said Packbell

Sonic said "Yeah. Butt kickin time for robots"  
"HA HA you cannot defeat me? said Packbell "I built the perfect world for robots and furries! You see where *ZEROP*  
SOnic just spin attacked him shutting up the speech "YO PACKBELL YOU DROOOOOOONNNNNNEEEE HA HAHAHAHAHHA TOO MUCH HAHAHAHA" laughed Sonic!  
Packbell was in shocke and then Hardcore attack with all weapons go!And then BLAM BLAM sonic is thrown thru a table, Packbell's head punched in.. FIGHT TIME

There fighting in a cloud of dust !! BANG POW BOOM VORT KLAM XXXIXY!! WHAM BOOM BANG CRASH waCK ASDFGHJKL YO YO SONIC POWER RING ZOOM DIDDY BONG CRASH!  
Sonic and packbell were beaten almost to death. Then packbell regenerates. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH AHS HAS" went Packbell "I have the ultimate Power of scienecf no one can stop me"  
Looked like PackSMELL was right sonic thoguht Sonic tried to get up.

Ogg. he can't he reaches for a POWER RING

packbell slaps it away

"no" said Sonic

Just them BOOM that sniper shop packbells head off it's fly out the window and bowl up.  
GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!  
BAM!  
"Uh cool said sonic without strenght left Who appeaered? The SHADOWED FOX!  
"Huh??! YOU??!?" said sonic

He had a huge gun wpud SHOOT SONIC?  
Just then He unloaded the gun!  
and took off his head

It was a fake head(mask)  
The shadow fox was

Sonic blurted "KEN PENDERS?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!????!//!"  
"Yes it was me all along sonic" he said

"I know your question already Sonic. A long time ago i wanted to kill sally beacause it would be a good stroy for the comcs. But Yuji Naka wanted comics to be about lame-o junk. I was not about to let it happen so I had to fight YujiNacks! But Packbell was too powerful i saved you from the crystal to fight bots and now the enemies of us are dead"

"yeah.."said SOnic "plus you have a GREAT STORY to write about now!" said Sonic Sonic got up slowly. And. Ken Penders and Sonic BRO-FIST!!!! OH YEAHHHHH!  
"PAST .... COOOL!" said Sonic

And ken penders teleported back to planet Erth.

* * *

Sonic ran out the fight was over hoooray! The crowd lept and cheered explitively. Everybody was dancing expect sally.

"Yo yo Sal WE DID IT!" said Sonic

"Sonic!" Sally growed "I can't beleive THIS!!!" she said

"what" said Sonic

"YOu killed ALL MOBIUSSES SENATORS" said Sal

"Yeah past cool....." said Sonic

SALLY WAS MAD!  
"Oh wait Bob killed a lot too" said Sonic

"Where bob!" hopped Tails

"He...he.....died!"

"NO NOT UNCLE BOB CREIED TAILS he RAN TO FIND HIS UNCLES CADAVAR.  
"Why oyu so mad Saly" said Sonic

"You cant murder a bunch of furrys"

"But they work for robots"

"NO SONIC YOU CANT KILL PEOPLE THERE NOT ROBOTS"  
the crowd stared And sonic was like "Well yeah sal well I AM THE HOG WITH THE JUICE!" not caring

Sally glaced back

"I saved YOUR PLANET prin-cesssssss! Because you guys can't fight without me so we do it MY WAY SALLY AND IF YA DONT LIKE YOU CAN GO"

and then sonic said bad stuff you don't expect him to say

Sally trie to slap him but Sonic blocked her "NO WAY HOSAY" he said

Sally just ran away everything was all a huge apocalips eveyrobdy dead what can we do.

* * *

A few days later

It was the funeral for Uncle Bob. Everybody was sad! that night it was time to rmember him and his life.  
Sonic gave the eulogy while the crow cried and moaned. "Yo we gotta remember this dude. He's cool and i meant not just past but even father than WAY PAST"  
tails: WWAHAHHHHAAAAAA

"Yeah he told us t oFOCK OFF allot, and thats how he talks if you can't handel it better deal with it! He's a great hero he killed a bunch of bots and government dudes who try to opress us for MOBIUMS! Hes the hero, let's all say hooray"  
"HOORAY" went the crowd excluding Sally Then a somber Chris Pettrici and Vision LORD OD PEZ walk up to the coffin. Chris sings the saddest song to remmebr Bob by

**Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road.

They cried

**Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test and don't ask why.**

Vision threw multi colored pez dust in the air it sparkled in the moonlight making a beautiful scene. Bookkshire was more mofvved than any other time of his life.

**Tattoos of memories and Robuttnik on trial.

For what it's worth,  
it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.**

Speed cried in his rocket wheelchair, built by Rotor, it makes Speed zoom and do loopdaloops.

Oh yeah about rotor JUST THEN ROTOR FALLS ONTO THE COFFIN AND BREAKS IT!  
"Oh no RRRRRRRRRROOOOOTOOOOOOORRRR!!!" explaimes Sonic

"Oh no oh no oh no ohnohonoohno" went Rote

The crowd BOOOOOOOD him!! They HATED rotor now for this disgusting act!

"Wait wait wait guys wait" said Rotor

The crowd was now throwing garbage and tomato's at Rotor

"LOOK UP!" said Rotor They did and saw

100000000000000000 MISSILES!

They all scremed ran around and punching stuff.

Sonic said "ROTOR EXPLAIN"

Rotor said "Robotniks shooting them!"

Sonic "I'll make this quick JIM JAM JUICE TIME!!"  
Dulcy air lifter people to safety sonic juiced them outta there and the entire vlalley was NUKED!!

Wait no thought Sonic "Spped where are you!!" hje yelled

"SPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD!" said Sonic realizing his friend was just nuked.

Rotor shook sonic "YO YO DUDE SnaP OUTA IT" he said "We gotta"

Sonic didnt need explaination "FIGHT OROBOTNIK!!" yelled the blue tude machine

* * *

The air

Flying on Dulcy Rotor triaguulated the coordinates of the missile luanch

"Hmm hmm oh interesting" said rotor thru a mouthfull of donut

"I'm wwaaaaaiiiting" went Sonic with his foot tapped

"Oooh...hmmm....maybe.....no...here...ah.....hmmm..." Rotor sipped some coffee

really

really

REALLY

SLOWWWWWWWW

and Sonic just went "ROTOR~!" and rotor spit out coffee all over the place "He's at the Great Wal-Mart"

So they juice there and lo and behold when they go in Robotnik Snivley and Nagua are there shooting improvidsed missisle made of the stuff they can find.

"dodoodoo doo doo doo" sang Robotnik and then "OH IT'S SONIC!!!"  
Sonic attacked with no time to spare but Naguas (wizard) cast a spell sonic was frozen

"HA HAHAHhaHHHAAH" went the evil fat man.  
Snivley said "NNNYYYAHHHHH we're back FReedom FOOLERS"  
Sally "No how did you get here you are DEAD!!!!!!"  
Robotnik: Well its like this i didnt really die I fell into the Void Naguas is there and I robotocized him and now he is under my command"  
"BBBEEEEEEEEEP WAITING FOR ORDER" droned naugu

Tails faught wit ha powered Kung fu STAR-KICK but was thrown a bajillion feet in the air by a Naguas spell.

But then Visoons majick poweres were used!

"PEZZZZZZZ" he choired.

The 2 majickians fought and Robotnik went uh oh and all freedom fighters battled him

BJI

JVBI

NHNVNIOo

NORP

BWAAANNNNNNNGGG

Rotor got thrown into a bunch of coffee makers. Sonic surfs on a trolley and Spin zooms snivley! Sally does parkor on some shelfs and kicks robotniks head! Rotor throws a coffee machine robotnik punches it back rotor gets hit and knocked out! BOKKLE!  
Bunie YEE HAWed and does and country-texas ninja kick on snivleys arm shattering it.  
Davey-Kins Kintobor Krockett went to the audio control center and started playing "For Who the Bell Tolls" by NMetallica, "We will fight again Robotnik but today Sonic can beat you!" he said and walked away.  
Wal mart workers ran for their lives meanwhile Tails got kicked into the gun aisle and come out shooting a M-16 AT ROBOTNIK! THEY grab guns Robotnik has a Dessert Eagle and Snivley got the Bazooka!! BLAMBLAMBLAMBLBAMLBMALBAM go the guns until out of bullets!!! Bunnie uses a golf club on snivley. Robotnik steals it! Sonic grabs a 9 iron and they golf blub sword fight CLING CLANG CNLING CNLANG CLING CNLANG until bloth club are mangled !!! Sonic throws a saw blade robotnik BACKFLIPS in the air and coauses a sTORE WIDE EATHQUAKE DISSASTER!  
"sacre bluh!" went Antoint.

Robotnik and Sonic's battle destroyed everything! Finally sonic jumps in teh boxing ring at sporting goods.  
Come on fat butt!! he yells!  
Robotniks in the ring! Ding! Snivley rang the bell!  
POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW A furious fight!  
It goes on for 50 rounds!  
Sonic got KNOCKED DOWN IN ROUND 51!  
NOOOOO!  
Naugus is referee he counts.. "1......DRONNNE....2.....DROOOOONNNEEE"  
Rotor drinks more coffee "Always driking coffe never stops help me!!!!" thinks sonic Sonic pucnhes Rotnot's leg!

Rotor drops the coffeee!!! "WOOBOOOGGAAA!!" yells the Walrus!

Sonic catches the cofee cup and talks into it!

"ATTENTION NAGUAS!!! I AM ROBOTNIK!! NOW OPEN A PORTAL TO THE VOID!!!"

naugus did it

SONIC JUMPS UP HYPER SONIC PUNCH TO ROBOTNIKS JAW!!!!!! OH MAN!  
Blood of a fat man everywhere in the ring robotnik falls backwards into Snivley naugs and they are trapped in the void again!  
Sonic said "JUICE JAM THE PEANUT BUTTER WITH THE BIG MAC HEY LETS GOTO THE FURRY WALMART MACDONLADS."  
and he fell over in a heap!!!!

* * *

Mcdonald

Everybody enjoyed a good combo and Sonic was the hero, defeeted Robotnik again. Chris Petrucci sang the song of the battle

~Sonic was on the mission

the defeat the lardish doctor

they fought with punches of fury

but sonic did the ool thing

and robotnik went blunder

SONIC HERO WAY PAST COOL

SAVE THE DAY TO COOL FOR SCHOOLLLLLLLL~

Bookshire clapped

JUST THEN KING ACORD FELL THRU THE ROOF OF THE BUILDING

"F-f-f-father??????" said Sally

"sally! i am free of the void!" said the king

"Robotniks machine can get crystal void stuff off of people I am back"

"hooray " went the crowd (while eating)

They told their new leader the king about the events

"Well well good job Sonic my boy! Way past.....hot?" said King

"Ha ha cool man way cool" said Sonic

"WAIT!" yelled sally "About the murder of the senate!"

"Ha ha!" laughed the King!  
"Nobody even cares about Acorn values!" yelled Sally!  
What is this are SOnic and SAlly really borken up?  
Just then Amy comes in! She is making out with sonic and he's OK with it??!?

Sally YELLED!

Rotor Ate a mcnugget!

"As the king I name thee sonic the new chief of Mobius defense" said Acord King

"JAM COOL MY MAN!" went sonic

and Amy winked at him and sonic said "NO TIME FOR THIS RIFF......GOTTA YIFF!!"  
and they ran off !  
Tails was "No way Sonic really you said THAT??!"  
Antoinne in shock went "LE BLUH"  
Shadow stared at them !  
Is it reallyl ending like this?!?

THE END?

* * *

A few days later

Sally is watching TV then an old Satam episode comes on making her sad! Geffory St. John comes in and says "m'ady that hedgehog is a violent buffon lets go my love " and he smeched her on the cheek. They both left

But on TV

Robotnik: Snivley is it on!! (fuzzy picture) FIX IT SNIVELY...FOCk...WELL GUESS WHAT...hahahahahha Coming soon new episodes of THE ROBOTNIK SHOW!!!!

END.........


End file.
